


Battered and Bruised

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is kissing bruised skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: What I meant was...

I'm kissing battered and bruised skin. Underneath me, Ben is spread out and hard. If he's lucky I'll suck him off, but right now I'm concentrating on his cuts and bruises.

Just this morning before work I told him to stay safe or I'd kick his ass, but what I meant was I love you, but if you do something stupid and get hurt I'll kick your ass. I could understand a job injury, but not a bike accident. On second thought, maybe I'll wait until tomorrow for the ass kicking, right now I have other plans for that ass.

I kiss a bruise of the side of his neck that might actually be a hickey. Ben's hips thrust up and his cock brushes against my hip. I move down and kiss a spot just above Ben's nipple. Ben grabs my hair and pulls.

'Relax, I'll take care of you soon,' I say as I kiss and lick his nipple. I move one hand down and stroke my own cock.

Ben groans. 'Jesus, John. Just do it.'

I move down between Ben's pale thighs. I take one of his balls into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. Ben's hips thrust up again and I release his ball and start sucking on his cock. I begin by wrapping my lips around the head and licking. I then move up and down the shaft, taking more and more in until I have it entirely in my mouth.

With one strong suck Ben comes and so do I.

I straighten up and go into the bathroom. A bottle of pills sits on the sink like plastic statue. I think about taking a pill, but decide against it. Instead, I take a whizz.

I make my way back to my bed and look down at Ben. He's asleep with one arm thrown over his face, a purple bruise stands out on his forearm. He looks much younger than his years and damn if it doesn't make me feel old.

I lay down on the bed and even in his sleep Ben rolls over and throws his arm around me. I rub Ben's arm. As I drift off to sleep, I think maybe I won't kick his ass tomorrow after all. A black eye and a face that looks like a rotten banana is punishment enough. At least he didn't hurt his back.


End file.
